Split two ways
by Tiger Warrior
Summary: Harry and Hermione are going out. They are the perfect couple... or ARE they?
1. Secret no more

"What?!" screams Ron.  
  
"It's true" admits Harry.  
  
"Well why didn't you tell me that you & Hermione were going out in the first place?   
  
This wouldn't have been quite a shock if you told me before!"  
  
"You would have been shocked even if I DID tell you sooner!"  
  
"Yeah. True. who else knows?"  
  
"No one. And YOU better keep QUIET Ron."  
  
"Don't worry Harry. No one will EVER know"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry! the whole SCHOOL knows!" Hermione harshly whispered to Harry.  
  
"Knows? Knows what?" asked Harry.  
  
"IT!"  
  
"What? er... what EXACTLY are you talking about Hermione?"  
  
"Harry, don't fool around. why did you tell?"  
  
"Hermione, I don't understand. Tell WHAT?"  
  
"That we are going out!"  
  
"I didn't! I mean... hang on. Then whole SCHOOL knows?"  
  
"YES! I wouldn't be surprised if the teachers knew either!"  
  
"But I didn't tell ANYONE!..... Except..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"RON!!!!!!" screamed Herry and Hermione.  
  
"What?! What did I do?" shrieked Ron.  
  
"Ron! Why did you tell!?" cried Hermione in despair.  
  
"I didn't! Don't accuse me!" cried Ron.  
  
At that moment, Draco steps in front of Harry Potter.  
  
"So, it's true then. the famous Harry Potter goes out with a filthy little mudblood!"   
  
sneered Draco.  
  
"Take... that.... back.... Draco..." Harry said under clenched teeth.  
  
Draco put on his famous smirk and said "Why don't you MAKE me Potter!"  
  
Harry was so furious he took out his wand.  
  
"Harry! Don't!" cried Hermione. But it was too late. 


	2. Slid out of harm's way

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted.  
  
Draco was blasted off his feet and landed with a thud, right in front of Proffesor   
  
Snape's feet.  
  
"Professor, sir. I can ex-" began Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter. I do believe the dueling club meets tomorrow?" said Professor Snape.   
  
"Yes, Professor Snape, sir. I was just..." Harry fished for a word. "Practising! Sir..."  
  
"I hope you know, Mr. Potter, that the hallway is NOT a very good place to practise   
  
dueling. 5 points from Gryffindor," He eyed Harry. "If you wish, I could show you   
  
where you COULD practise?"   
  
He looked down at Draco. "For BOTH of you?"  
  
"No sir. We'll wait until tomorrow. Thank you anyways sir." replied Harry.  
  
After Snape left, Draco stood up.  
  
"Yes we WILL, WON'T we POTTER." Draco said angrily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, in the Gryffindor common room, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny & some   
  
other Gryffindors sat & talked.   
  
"I wonder who told?" wondered Ginny.  
  
Hermione glared at Ron.  
  
"What! It wasn't me, I swear!" insisted Ron.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Harry. He smiled at her. Hermione nearly   
  
fainted, but instead, she smiled back.  
  
"Oh, he has such beautiful eyes" thought Hermione. She loved the way his eyes seemed   
  
to twinkle and shine. She could almost feel his strong arms wrapping around her body.  
  
"HERMIONE!" yelled Ginny, "Didn't you hear me?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Sorry." Hermione apologized.  
  
"Oh look." cried Neville. "Hermione is blushing."  
  
"Lost in your own world again Hermione?" asked Harry with a grin on his face.  
  
"Oh stop it Harry" Hermione pushed him playfully. He flashed another gleaming smile &   
  
Hermione sank into a pool of dreams again. 


	3. Sinking feeling

"So, how is your relationship going?" asked Ron curiously.  
"Oh, hey. It's great. But, um. I need to go. The dueling club meets today." Harry   
sighed and walked away. Hermione suddenly jumped out of her thoughts and uttered a   
quiet gasp.  
"I wonder if Harry is alright?" she thought to herself.  
"Heh, poor Harry." said Colin. "It must be boring."  
"What do you mean?!" snapped Hermione.  
"Colin's right. Nothing special is going to happen anyways. The best thing   
that   
WOULD happen is if you guys went straight. I mean, I'm not saying you guys aren't,   
but I say it's worse being lovers than being friends." agreed Ron.  
"I don't understand! Are you saying I'm not good enough for Harry?!" Hermione was   
steaming.   
"Have you done anything special for Harry?" asked GInny.  
"No... Not while we were going out....." Hermione said quietly to herself.  
"What did you say Hermione?" asked Ginny.  
"Um. excuse me for a moment. I need to um... go study for my potions final." said   
Hermione. She walked out of the room, & a sinking feeling filled her heart.  
"Do we have a potions final?" curiously asked Ron.  
"I don't think so..." said Neville.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~Love Hurts~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I HAVE to do something special for Harry!" thought Hermione. She laid out lots of   
fruit & vegetables. She cooked fish and cut steak. Before long, she made an amazing   
lunch for Harry. Harry came in & saw the glorious food before him. But instead of   
eating, he just sat and stared.  
"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked nervously. "Don't you like it? I made it just   
for you!"   
Harry ate some fruit.  
"Thanks so much Hermione! But actually... I ate before I came, so I'm kinda full... I'm   
really sorry Hermione!" said Harry.  
"No. It's quite alright." said Hermione sadly. She gave him her best fake smile. Instead   
of smiling back, Harry rose from his chair & walked over to Hermione. He put his   
hands on her hips & pulled her closer.   
"You're the best." whispered Harry, his eyes locked to hers. He wrapped his arms   
around her and gave her a strong, lovable hug. Hermione almost fainted. She wished   
she could stay in this position forever and ever.  
"I LOVE YOU HARRY!!!!" she wanted to scream. 


	4. Strangeness

Just then, Ron & Neville came in.  
  
"Wow! Just look at all this FOOD!" cried Neville.  
  
"Hermione! Harry! Did you make all this?" asked Ron with wonder.  
  
"No." replied Harry. "Hermione made it all for me."  
  
"Bloody Hell! You're very lucky Harry!"  
  
"May we have a bite?" asked Neville pleadingly. "Just a nibble?"  
  
"Yes. Sure." said Hermione.  
  
Ron & Neville starting eating the delicious food and within minutes, it was all gone.  
  
"Hey Hermione. I'm going back to the common room. See you later." said Harry.   
  
Hermione shyly waved good-bye and slumped back in her chair.  
  
"Hermione? Are you alright?" asked Ron. "You look depressed!"  
  
"I can't think of a special thing to do for Harry!" Hermione said.  
  
"Hey. I know!" cried Neville. "I'll teach you a little dance Hermione!"  
  
"Yeah! He'll LOVE that!" exclaimed Ron. He held back his laughter.  
  
"Ok Neville. Show me what you've got." Said Hermione confidently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a few minutes, Neville had taught Hermione the silliest dance ever recorded in the   
  
history of Hogwarts. She checked herself!  
  
Ron just couldn't stop laughing and kept telling Hermione that this wasn't a very good   
  
idea but Hermione insisted.   
  
"Good" said Neville.  
  
"There's something missing though" said Ron with a glimmer in his eye.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione and Neville together.  
  
Ron pulled out something from his suitcase.  
  
"A rabbit suit" he said calmly.  
  
"A RABBIT SUIT?" screamed Hermione.  
  
Neville looked at Ron.  
  
Ron looked at Neville.  
  
"ALRIGHT! I'll do it!" said Hermione annoyingly. She stomped out of the room.  
  
Ron and Neville doubled over laughing.  
  
"I can't BELIEVE she's ACTUALLY gonna DO that!" said Ron.  
  
"Man! Harry's going to have a big laugh when he sees that!" cried Neville.  
  
"I wish...... I had a girlfriend like that..."  
  
"yea... Harry's mighty lucky" Neville sighed.  
  
Neville and Ron looked at each other and started whining and complaining about how   
  
awful it is to not be loved. 


	5. Hogsmeade

"Knock knock!" said Ginny playfully  
  
"Who's there?" Harry said glumly  
  
"Ginny!!"  
  
"Ginny who?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley!"   
  
Harry forced a laugh.  
  
"How are you Harry?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh I'm fine Ginny."   
  
"You don't LOOK fine if I may say so myself!" Ginny giggled, "why Harry, would you   
  
like to go to Hogsmeade with me? You look like you need some Fun Time!!!"  
  
"Um... No it's quite alright Ginny. I'm not really in the mood for 'Fun Time'. I'm just   
  
a bit tired that's all."  
  
Ginny wouldn't accept this. She grabbed Harry's arms and pulled him up.  
  
"You are coming with me and I will NOT take 'no' for an answer!" Said Ginny sternly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Um.... How do you guys like the story so far? Well. I'm not quite satisfied with it. For   
  
some reason I think this story sucks..... well. One can't know one's talent! Mwahahaha  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before Harry could decline Ginny's harsh invitation, he found himself inside   
  
Honeydukes, trying out the most amazing sweets imaginable. Creamy chunks of nougat,   
  
shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, delicious honey-colored toffees, loads of   
  
different kinds of chocolate neatly aligned in rows and much more. After Honeydukes,   
  
Harry and Ginny visited Zonkos, the Shrieking Shack and the Three Broomsticks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was waiting for Harry in the Gryffindor common room with Ron's   
  
Rabbit Suit on. She felt a little awkward, and a bit embarrassed, but she kept reminding   
  
herself that this was for Harry.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks for cheering me up Ginny!" said Harry with a smile. "I've never felt better."  
  
"It's no problem Harry. I was going to go by myself but then I saw you so I brought   
  
you with me so I would have some company" said Ginny with a smirk.  
  
"So the only reason you brought me along, is so that YOU didn't have to go to   
  
Hogsmeade alone?   
  
"Of course! Why ELSE would I take you?"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Well, lets go to the common room shall we?" asked Harry holding his arm out.  
  
"My pleasure Mr. Potter" said Ginny playfully putting her arm around his.  
  
"What's taking Harry so long?" thought Hermione. "Maybe he's back at   
  
the   
  
dormitory?... or maybe he's-"Hermione gasped. She saw Harry and Ginny arm in arm   
  
and chattering. Hermione hid from them. Although her head was covered by a mask,   
  
anyone could see the crystal tears that trickled from her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note  
  
Uhm... You people get it right? heh heh heh heh um... YES THIS IS A STUPID   
  
STORY!!!! C(o.o)D --- MONKEY!!! O.o randomness  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she just saw.   
  
"No. I bet they were just spending time together as friends! Just friends. Mighty GOOD   
  
friends I might add. Ok Hermione. Calm down. Of COURSE Harry wasn't cheating on   
  
you! Harry loves you VERY much and he wouldn't!!" Hermione finally convinced   
  
herself.   
  
She took off her rabbit suit and handed it to Ron who took it with a grin.   
  
"Liked the dance did he?" Ron asked slyly.  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." 


	6. Christmas gifts

"Harry!" cried Ron. "Harry wake up!"  
  
Harry sleepily opened his eyes to see Ron's freckly face staring back at him.  
  
"AUGH!" screamed Harry and fell off the bed.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Harry, did I startle you?"  
  
"It's alright Ron" Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Well, Happy Christmas Harry."  
  
"Happy Christmas to you too Ron."  
  
They went downstairs and unwrapped their presents.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Homemade sweater again?" joked Harry.  
  
"Don't forget. It's maroon." groaned Ron.  
  
"It's better than nothing at least."  
  
"What did YOU get Harry?"  
  
"Nothing particularly special this year." answered Harry. "Just loads of sweets"  
  
"Hey Harry, you missed 3 more." Ron pointed out.  
  
The first one wasn't neatly wrapped in delightful vivid colored wrapping paper, instead,   
  
it was wrapped rather messily, in what looked like scraps of brown paper bags and   
  
ripped shreds of newspaper. The card was made out of a 3" by 5" index card and the   
  
bow looked like the bow on Dudley's 7th birthday party.  
  
"I wonder who THIS is from." Harry asked in wonder. He has NEVER seen a present   
  
wrapped so messily before. He read the card first.  
  
Harry.  
  
What a nice Christmas this is eh? Dudley is fine and so is your Aunt Petunia.   
  
I'm quite fine too. Dudley's diet is going along well and we got him a   
  
playstation 2 and a gamecube. He enjoyed them both very much. Aren't you   
  
happy that your nephew is doing great? Um... I hope you are well at your   
  
school. If you are wondering why we sent you this, er, a Christmas present is   
  
because your godfather told us it would, er, make you happy, and that's er, all   
  
we want. I hope you can stay at your godfather's place for the rest of your life.   
  
Not to get rid of you of course but since you would be so much happier there.  
  
From  
  
Uncle Vernon  
  
"Lies." said Ron angrily. "All lies. He didn't even say Happy Christmas! All he talked   
  
about is your stupid nephew Dudley."  
  
Harry stared at the present and started to open it with care. 


End file.
